I'm the princess of what now?
by GreenLeafRobinFeels
Summary: 16-year old Maria Merry Weather,has to move to Moon acre after her father died in a gambling accident. And doesn't except to be a princess. And to save the valley she needs the help of the enemy; Robin DE Noir.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1: Funeral

MARIA'S POV

As I am walking down with the casket of my now dead father next to me, brings tears to my eyes , and trying to force them back just brings more , until I can't hold them any long and break down in sobs.

"May god, take this brave soldier's soul into a safe journey to heaven, amen," said the priest in tears.

As I look to my left , and see a boy , a handsome boy around my age ; wearing a black piece of cloth around his nose hiding who he is , has a black bowler hat on his curly chocolate hair, has chocolate eyes, a black leather jacket, half way button up shirt, black leather skinny trousers, and black combat boots.

Looking at me by a column under a gazebo, staring at me with intense eyes. As I turn my head and try to focus on the funeral; I look back, and he's not there anymore.

Shrugging it off, I continue to mourn my recently dead father, I drop a blood red single rose onto my father's casket , and making my way to my mother's tombstone, and put gently a yellow rose by her tomb , and burst into tears , barely getting any air into my lungs.

As I am sitting down in the lawyer's office, shocked by his words, saying my father lost _everything_; he lost everything I think.

"He did leave this book as your inheritance," he said handing me a large book.

I blow off the dust covering the book title, and reading mentally _The Chronicles of Moon acre Valley_. I thanked the lawyer and went to my home.

When I got home, I avoided everyone including my pet bunny; Serena, and changed into my pajamas'; grey sweatpants, and black loose tank top.

And fell asleep , dreaming about a certain piece of jewelry…


	2. Author Note

Hiiiiii….

I know you're wondering where the heck the bloody story is.

I so sorry about everything , and all I had some problems this year, but I had writer's block , family problems, finals , FCAT , midterms , and I had no free time.

So I'm starting again and Like I said I'm never , ever going to give up on you guys. * Cheers in background from: Maria, robin , acacia , harry , Louis , niall , and Eleanor*

So I will be updating at least once or twice a week or every other week. They sometimes author's note but I going to not going to up on you guys gave me will power.

So This goes to all my stories so yea… Back out for more chapters and sequels.

Peace in the middle east! Go Planet!

Bells J


	3. Chapter 3

Before starting my story, I was going to say sorry. Couldn't update have no computer, I was grounded and my phone can't update mobile by there, so I was so upset. I did transfer my work into handwork so I can just copy so it will easier. I am going to make a Lord of the Rings story. I know what you're thinking, why is she making another story if she can't update her old ones. I break to you; I'm deleting the One Direction, because so negative comments coming from private message saying I ship elounor and not Larry. I got upset very to all you one direction fans, but this won't the site to make 1d fanfic. Now enjoy the chapter.

( ) : meaning her thoughts

Ch.2

_I woke up in the forest, laying there staring at the starless sky for a few seconds and then abruptly getting up. Suddenly I heard a beautiful voice, whispering "come, come, come to it child." I was walking a dream-like daze to voice unaware where I'm going. Finally stopping at a beautiful like dome stadium old and cracked all around, showing the ages of being abandoned. Suddenly I feel a cold tingling coming from my neck; I look down to see a long, beautiful loop of white, stainless pearls around my neck. I gasped at its beauty, cradling in my hands ever so gently not to break it. Then realized I was wearing a beautiful black, silk gown reaching the floor, leaving a tail behind it. I then realized what I had to do, I absently minded, break apart the necklace and throwing into the wide open sea. Then they came back to me getting stuck to my black dress. I was dawned to know what I had to do, I made my way to the edge of the stadium's cliff and jump into the dark, peacefully dark world._

I woke up gasping, trying to catch my breath, (what kind dream was that? so real...) I got up and walked over to my dresser, looking into the mirror, I widen my eyes in surprise of how disgusting I looked, my eyeliner and mascara smudging as looking as I been crying,(was I crying during my dream?) shaking off the thought, I immediately , went to take a shower. Taking my towels and cleaning my bed, I went to the bathroom. Washing off my makeup from yesterday and excess dirt or oil off my face, I jumped in the hot shower, that's all I needed a refreshing start to the morning. After my long relaxing shower, I went to my room , locked the door, and put my clothes on , which was white ripped skinny jeans, my "Hipsta Please" which is a loose tank top, black vans, black eyeliner , mascara ,and foundation on my blemishes ONLY. Peppermint body spray and I cut my hair, I what you're thinking my hair, well my blonde hair was the most favorite to my dad, I cut it and lot of people say I should cut it makes look edgy *author's note; in case you're wondering how she looks like look up Acacia Brinley new hair 2013, that's the character.* I curled it making it bouncy, put lip balm on and grabbed my iphone from its dock. Walking downstairs, I see a carriage outside waiting for me, I shrugged confused and went to the kitchen grabbing a green apple. Biting into it, I heard a knock on the door; I went casually to door, opening it.

"You-u-u, be Miss Maria Merry weather, madam?" said a shy man.

"Yes." I stated with a little pride in my voice.

"I accept you know-o-ow that you're coming to your Uncle's house to live with since the passing." He said with a tint of sympathy in his voice.

I simply nodded knowing this time would come sooner or later, I preferred later. I went upstairs and took out my suitcase all ready packed and ready and my white cardigan and put it on. My adventure time backpack, which inside have my bows and arrows ( yes I shoot) , 2 daggers, a sketch pad , pencils, pen, colors, and my water bottle, and some snacks. Taking one of my daggers and strapping around my thigh (I have a thigh strap thingy) going back down stairs, seeing the shy man offering me his help to carry the luggage. I nodded mumbled a "thank you" and walk to the carriage, seeing there was a horse in front supporting the carriage, I ran to it, and starting petting it. (Yes, I LOVE horses) and kissed its nose before entering the carriage. Before entering I asked the man his name.

"Dig weed at your service." He said bowing slightly. I giggle and roll my eyes at how goofy he sounded.

5HOURS LATER…

The ride has been boring, (mostly) I ate some snacks for some hours, read my books, drew, read again and wrote .I been writing poems since a child, my mother taught me. I heard a bump and confused sticked my head out the window to see Dig weed going to entrance with rusted, black keys. Suddenly I felt 2 hands cover my mouth trying to kidnap me, oh so not going to happen! I was able to reach my dagger and cut this left hand, making him release me and suddenly I felt moving and saw the carriage was moving. Yay! I look out the window to see my kidnappers pissed off and screaming saying "bitch and "bloody princess". I smirked went back inside. Then we got to this big , grey mansion, only to see my guardian for now on…..

Review/rate

Write me any ideas for the next one!


End file.
